


Worlds Apart

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Entrapment, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: Their goal is simple: capture the targets alive and bring them to the buyer. The coin will be worth it and they'll be free, but things become complicated as feelings begin to brew. They soon learn things aren't always as they appear.





	1. The New Captive

The cool night's breeze was greatly appreciated after the blistering heat the day had provided. The ship was docked at the Isle of the Lost, an island familiar to many as the home of some of the world's most ruthless characters. It wasn’t much in terms of aesthetics, covered in filth and questionable wears, but the crew of The Lost Revenge were in need of provisions and it was the nearest port. Though provisions weren’t the only things they sought from the Isle. 

“Sir,” a snivy hooked nose man called, pulling the young man’s attention from the provisions list. 

Harry Hook turned with a sneer, blue eyes narrowing, “ye best have a good reason for disturbing me.”

The man took a step back, the first mate’s gaze enough to make a grown man shake in his damn boots, “the Captain, sir. She’s returned with Gil and...and…”

Harry didn’t like him finish. A grin appeared on the young man’s face, as he hurried past. Harry pressed the list of provisions list into the snivy man’s hands. “Make sure we got everything,” his tone promising nothing but harm should the man fail him.

The crew scurried out of his path as he rushed passed, the wicked gleam in his eyes worrying the others. Harry hurried down to the hold, excitement bubbling within him. Uma and Gil returning meant great things. The pair no doubt having found one of the treasures they seeked from the Isle, a companion for their guest occupying the hold.

“She’s feisty!” Harry heard as he took the old wooden stairs two at a time. 

“Just get her in the cell, Gil,” Uma’s irritated voice ordered. 

“Let me go! I’ll fry you alive!” A new voice angrily spat. 

Feisty indeed. Harry arrived in time to to see Gil push a young woman into an unoccupied cell. She stumbled forward from the mistreatment, trying to balance herself despite the shackles on her hands. 

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Uma asked, having sensed his presence. 

“Aye,” he stopped in front of the cell to get a better look at her. Dark purple hair framed a pretty little face as a pair of glowing green eyes narrowed dangerously, her chest rose and fell harshly in her anger. “Such a magnificent creature.”

“Pirates,” she spat, had he been any other person he might have feared the venom in her voice. 

Harry giggled wickedly, “dragon. Ye may try all ye like but yer powers are no use aboard this ship.”

The dragon froze, eyes still aglow. He grinned as the realization dawned on her. “What did? What did you do to me?” Shackled hands came up, clenching tightly at the bars that separated them. 

Uma chuckled beside him, “you see that little collar around your neck,” she tapped a finger against her own neck for emphasis, “it’s enchanted. Made especially for you.”

The dragon reached for the collar, she pulled and pulled but it won’t come free. All she received was a burning pain at the back of her neck.

A taunting grin played on Uma’s lips as the dragon sneered at them. “You can try all you’d like but you won’t be able to break it. You can forget about escaping. You can’t transform here, not while you’re wearing that. Just like our little genie friend here. Gil.” 

Gil let out a delighted laugh. The dirty blonde pirate reached for a loose piece of wood, whacking against the cell opposite their dragon prisoner. The dragon flinched at the sound it made, but no one moved from within the other cell. Gil frowned at the lack of response. 

“Asleep I’d bet,” Uma stated with a shrugged. “Oh well, he’ll keep you company as we continue our little adventure. It won’t be too long until we bring you to your new home.” 

His captain laughed, smacking her hand against the cell for good measure before leaving the hold. Gil trailing not far behind. Those fierce glowing eyes turned to him, a challenging smirk appearing on the dragon’s lips. 

“Shouldn’t you trail after your master, sea dog?”

“Woof,” he snapped his teeth at her, a taunting smile of his own on his lips, “you don’t scare me, lass. You’ll certainly fetch us some precious coin for that pretty little head of yours.”

She head bowed low as she growled at him, her pale hands turning a stark white from the death grip on the bars. Harry laughed at her attempt to intimidate him. He followed after Uma and Gil, but not before tossing a wink over his shoulder as he disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The glow didn’t leave her eyes until the red clad pirate vanished up the stairs. The young woman sighed in relief, sagging against the metal bars containing her. She’s still at a lost as to how she’d let herself be captured by the blue-haired captain and her muscle-head of a goon. The last thing she remembered was returning to her nest after an evening flight and reverting to her human form before something hard hit her. She growled, disappointed in herself for letting humans get the better of her. 

A groan from the cell across the way drew her from those thoughts, “hey! Are you alright?”

“I’d be better if I wasn’t trapped on this damn ship.”

She recognized the voice and while she wanted nothing more than to be happy to have a friend, the fact that he, of all creatures, had been captured put a damper to any sort of reunion. 

“Jay,” she whispered enough for him to hear but no one else should the pirates be hovering above, “how long of you been here?”

The young man came into view. She sighed in relief when he appeared to be unharmed. He looked the same as always, clad in a red and blue leather vest and pants. His long hair covered by a red beanie and he still wore his fingerless black gloves. His hands weren’t shackled like hers, instead wearing what looked to be a pair of gold bracelets. The dragon couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her at the implication. 

Before she could question him again, Jay shrugged leaning against the bars with his forearm, “a few days now. You know of all of us, I didn’t expect you to be captured after they got me.”

She huffed in response. They only caught her because they had gotten lucky. Dull green eyes stared down at the shackled wrists. She tried to concentrate, to conjure up the fire within, but nothing came. She felt lost, trapped within her human skin without the free will to return to her dragon form. 

“It won’t work, Mal,” Jay’s angry whisper drew her attention once more. His head rested against his forearm, dark eyes glaring at the wooden floor. “They may look dimwitted but these pirates, they did their homework.” He held his free hand up, the golden bracelet twinkling ever so slightly in the poorly lit hold. “It’s enchanted. I can’t just smoke my way out of here. I can’t do anything.”

Mal’s heart broke for her friend, she wanted to reassure him they’d be fine. They just needed a way to escape, but without their powers or full strength that would be difficult. 

“Jay, do you know what they want with us?”

The young genie laughed, “I don’t know everything but Gil does get chatty when he’s on food duty. Apparently, we’re being hunting. They’re looking for a few of us to sell to their buyer. I have no idea who it is. He never mentions who the buyer is, but they know where to find us. They caught me just as I was returning to Agrabah and now that they caught you, the dragon who protects the Isle of the Lost. It’s only a matter of time before they get the others. They’re still looking for the beast and fae living in Enchanted Forest in Auradon. The werewolf of the Forbidden Forest and the lost mermaid of the Sea of Goodness.”

Mal cursed under her breathe, banging the shackles against the bars in anger, “they’re looking for us specifically. We can’t let them get the others.”

“Easier said than done,” Jay muttered under his breath. He turned away from her, making his way to the corner he had previously occupied. She watched with sad eyes has he slumped against the wall, slowly sliding to the floor. 

He was losing hope and without his powers, she couldn’t really blame him. She wasn’t going to let them win. She’ll get Jay’s spirits back on track and together, they’ll get out of this and protect their friends. They had to.


	2. A Beautiful Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, chapter two! Some meetings and introductions. I do hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> This chapter is unbeta'ed so do forgive me for any grammar errors I might have missed when I looked over this.

Agrabah is always a sight to behold, one of her absolute favorites in fact. The white sands surrounding the city are a lovely reminder of home. Though the smoldering heat leaves her skin dry and itchy if she wasn’t too careful, she still loves it anyway. The looming Palace at the very heart of the city is a welcomed sight as she enters the city gates.

Familiar faces greeting her as she made her way through the marketplace. Any other day she would have stopped to see the latest gems the merchants had to offer. Today she couldn’t bother with distractions, even if the gorgeous light blue garment one of the merchants held up was calling her name. No. She needed to reach the palace. She needed to find Jay. 

She smiled at the brawny guard at the gate, “Good evening, Razoul.” 

“Miss Evie,” he nodded in greeting, shouting out in Arabic to the guard above. 

She hummed to herself as the doors slowly opened. Razoul extended a hand towards the palace with a slight bow, his way of letting her know she was allowed to enter. Evie whispered her thanks and hurried forward. The gorgeous white stone structure with its many towers and golden domes was as breathtaking as ever. 

Evie had barely pushed open the door before a squeaky little voice shouted her name, “Evie!” and barreled into her. Small arms wrapped tightly around her legs and a small face peered up at her with a toothy little grin. She melted at the sight of the little girl, reaching down and promptly scooping her up into her arms. 

“Jamila, I’ve missed you,” Evie pressed a kiss to the giggling five-year old's cheek. 

Jamila reached out and took Evie’s cheeks into her little hands, pulling the young woman down to press their foreheads together. 

A beautiful woman dressed in her more casual light blue crop top and matching pants entered the main hall, a disapproving look in her eyes as she found the young girl. “Jamila, you can’t just run away from your studies like that!”

Evie smiled, bowing as carefully as she could with the little girl in her arms, “Sultana.”

Dark eyes widened as she finally registered the blue haired teen’s presence. A warm smile appeared on the older woman’s lips and before Evie knew it she was swept up into a tight hug by Agrabah’s Queen. 

“A month is too long a time to wait for a visit, Evie,” she scolded, a teasing lilt in her voice. 

Evie bowed her head, “I know. I know. I’ve had matters to deal with. Speaking of,” her features darkened as she suddenly grew serious, “Jasmine, is Jay home?” 

Jasmine’s arms fell from Evie, the frown that appeared on the older woman’s face made the girl worry, even little Jamila stiffened in her arms. 

“Jay hasn’t been home for two weeks. Aladdin is out with Genie looking for him. They’ve been going out everyday with little luck. We’ve been worried.”

Jay meant the world to Aladdin and Jasmine, the pair having rescued him from the hell he had been living in with his father, Jafar. The old sorcerer was brilliant, cruel and calculating with the powers of a genie, powers Jay also inherited. Jafar used and abused her friend for a number of his evil plots against the throne and Jay hadn’t been much older than the little girl in her arms at the time. If Aladdin hadn’t seen Jay’s hesitance to do what his father asked of him, she didn’t know where her friend would have been. Jafar was captured after another failed attempt and Jay was taken in. Jasmine thankfully agreed he was better off with them. Genie took the young genie under his wing and instilled all the proper rules and control that came with power like theirs. Aladdin and Jasmine thought of him as theirs and if he was truly missing, they were doing everything in their power to find him. 

“He hasn’t spoken to you?” Jasmine asked, taking Jamila from her. 

Evie shook her head, a sense of dread washing over her, “no, I’m sorry. I haven’t heard from him. It’s why I came. The sea’s been restless and something isn’t sitting well with me.” Jasmine stood as stiff as a board, her grip on her daughter tightening. Evie tried to quickly pacify the older woman, “Jasmine, I don’t think he’s-” she stopped herself, eyes falling on the tiny girl between them. She didn’t want to worry Jamila any more than she clearly was. Thankfully Jasmine knew what she had planned to say. 

A sad smile came to Evie’s lips as she took Jasmine’s hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze, “I will be helping to look for him. He’s my best friend, I’ll do everything I can.” 

The Sultana nodded her understanding, “thank you.”

 

* * *

Something terrible was happening and Evie had never felt so lost. Besides having a nice visit with Jasmine and Jamila, Agrabah was a bust. Jay was missing and no one had any idea as to  where the young genie had gone. And to make matters worse, the sea seems in a constant state of restlessness. A bad omen if she’d ever seen one. 

Evie breached the surface, the Isle of the Lost only a short swim away. While she personally despised the Isle, two of her friends called it home and they were the only reason she visited the godforsaken Isle. They needed to be informed of Jay’s disappearance and some sort of plan drawn up to bring him back. 

Mal would take to the skies, soaring high above and beyond their limits in search of him. Carlos would use his speed and nose to seek their friend out. And she’d travel the seas, going from land to land. There would be no stone unturned when the three of them worked together. 

First, she’d find Carlos. The boy’s home wasn’t too far from where she would leave the sea. Goblin Wharf, as many called it, was thankfully empty. She could count the number of people occupying the small dock in one hand and they were all far enough away to not notice as she dragged herself from sea and lied down on the sand. 

“I thought I smelled you,” a cheerfully, familiar voice said. A young white haired man dressed in a black and white leather jacket with a fur trimmed collar over a shredded black tee sat down beside her. A large grin appeared on his freckled face as she rolled her eyes. 

“Are you trying to tell me something, Carlos?”

He laughed, “of course not. You always smell like the sea breeze, Evie.”

Evie kicked out a leg, sending sand in the boy’s direction. He coughed, drawing his hands up in surrender. 

“Is that any way to treat the guy who brought you some clothes?” He gave her the dark blue jean dress in his arms, turning away to give her some privacy. 

Evie hummed, quickly slipping into the dress. Her hair was still wet but a few whispered words and blue hair fell down her back in loose curls. 

“Must be nice,” Carlos teased as he always does when she used what little magic she knew for a mundane task. “What brings you here?”

“Jay’s missing,” she digs her toes into the sand, running her hands over the fabric of her dress. 

“Jay’s what?”

“Missing for two weeks now,” she clarifies, concern flashing over Carlos’ features as he turns to her. “Have you seen Mal recently?”

“I saw her about two days ago, but aside from that no. Why? You don’t think she’s missing too, do you?” Wide-eyed with worry, his voice grew frantic. The younger boy looked about ready to bolt back into the forest.

“Carlos, calm down,” she looked around. The stragglers on Goblin Wharf were long gone, the dock empty save for them. Still the Isle wasn’t a place one wanted to draw unwanted attention. Evie reached for Carlos’ hand and pulled him along with her. 

The Isle remained as grimy as ever. Dirty old men leered at them as they hurried pass. Evie held her head high, silently daring the men to bother them. Besides staring no one approached them, allowing their walk to the Forbidden Forest to remain uninterrupted. 

“Evie?”

“We’ll visit Mal  to see if she’s at her castle. Something’s not right, Carlos and we need to work together to find out what’s wrong,” she whispered as they finally stopped at the entrance to the forest. 

Carlos froze beside her, his eyes zeroing in on something off to the side. He released her hand, “someone’s here.” He disappeared before she could stop him. 

Evie frowned. Arms wrapped tightly over her chest as she stared ahead, waiting for Carlos to return. During the day the forest appeared frighteningly enough with its gnarled trees and bare branches that looked more like deadly claws. Shadows danced through what little light streamed from the woods. Under nightfall it seemed all the more terrifying. The forest silent save the scurrying of the wild life who called it their home. Rarely anyone from the Isle dared to entered, afraid of the rumored horrors within.

Despite knowing the rumors to be nothing more than a ruse to protect Mal and Carlos’ home from the riffraff of the Isle,  Evie shivered as she stared into the darkness. She hated the forest most of all, never straying deeper than the places Carlos and Mal called home. 

“Ye seem te be lost, love,” an unfamiliar voice declared from behind, causing her to jump. 

Evie whirled around with a frown as a dark figure emerged from the darkness. It was dangerous to sneak up on someone, especially around these parts. The stranger stood tall and proud as he strode up to her.  A devil-may-care attitude radiated from him in suffocating waves, a matching grin playing on his chiseled features. 

A handsome stranger in the guise of a red clad devil. 

“I’d say the same to you, stranger,” Evie smiled far to sweetly to be welcoming. 

The man barked out a laugh, a sign he took little heed of the warning in her tone. “She has bite,” he teased, stopping a few steps away. Something in his hand caught her eye, the moon’s glow catching silver. 

“If you’re looking for the pub you’ve passed it, Pirate.” Something flashed in the stranger's eyes. She rolled her eyes, pointing to the tricon hat on his head and scabbard tied around his waist and finally the hook in his hand. “You aren’t exactly hiding.”

An amused smile appeared on his lips, the dark glint leaving his eyes, “ye don’ seem the type to wander into a haunted forest alone. Feeling brave?”

She thrust a finger in his direction, eyes narrowed dangerously. This pirate had no right to judge her. “I don’t have to explain myself to a stranger or anyone else for that matter.”

Leather clad hands rose defensively, a calm smirk on his lips. “Relax, darlin’. Ah meant no harm. Just a wee bit of teasin’ and curiosity as for why a beautiful young lass ventured away from the town alone.”

Evie sighed, staring off to the side with a frown. “It remains none of your business, but I’m waiting for a friend.” It wasn’t a lie, she was waiting for Carlos to return from stalking whatever had gained his attention. 

“A helluva meeting spot,” the pirate crooned, “does yer friend not know of t’e horrors? To leave a princess to the likes of dragons and werewolves or devilishly handsome pirates seems inconsiderate on their part.”

She scoffed at the charming grin that appeared on his face, “The locals know better, even the bravest of pirates avoid the Forbidden Forest.  A stranger like you, who only seeks a thrill despite the warnings, is asking for a swift death.”

“Aye, ye’ve caught me,” his hand covering his heart, “a reckless pirate Ah be, seeking to find if the rumor be true.” 

Evie hummed. He was lying, but she expected that. He was no pirate that she’s seen on the Isle and she was familiar with quite a few of them. And handsome or not, something in the way he presented himself told her to be careful. A distressed howl came from within the forest. A frown came to her lips as she realized it came from the direction of Mal’s castle. The pirate turned his head to listen as well, a please smile appearing on his lips. 

“I think it best if you returned during the day if you truly wish to explore the forest. I don’t know about werewolves, but wolves make a habit of stalk their prey at this time of night. Even a pirate as strong as you would be no match to a pack of them,” she flashed him a teasing smile. 

“Aye,” his eyes roamed over her, “Ah suppose not. Mah crew may worry should ah not return. Ye like an escort back to town?”

She shook her head, “I’m a big girl. I think I can manage. Until next time, Pirate. If you remain in one piece.”

Evie turned quickly, following the outskirts of the forest. She couldn’t enter until she was sure the man was gone and by the sounds of his amused chuckles behind her, the pirate had yet to leave. Carlos would have to wait just a few more minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've spoken about writing a mermaid AU for Harry/Evie. Well here we go, the short beginnings. I hope it's intriguing enough to make you want more. Do feel free to let me know what you think! And don't worry Evie's showing up in the next chapter.


End file.
